


Replay

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue Jinki texted him – replying to a drunk text Kibum had sent him three months after they'd broken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

Kibum didn't know what Jinki wanted and it was making him anxious. Out of the blue Jinki texted him – replying to a drunk text Kibum had sent him three months after they'd broken up. And now Jinki was standing outside his store waiting for his shift to end. _He looks good_ , Kibum thought, if a little tired; his hair blond now but he was still rocking ripped denim.

Kibum looked at the clock for the tenth time that minute. Time could be so cruel; this time aching slow the next time dizzyingly fast. And just to torture him some more, Taemin was running late again.

Jinki caught Kibum trying to steal another stealth glance at him, only because his gaze was already fixed on him. It was a wonder there weren’t two holes the size of his pupils in the glass with how intensely Jinki was staring. Luckily, Taemin pushed through the door right then so Kibum played  it off like he wasn’t stealing looks at his ex.

Picking up the change in Kibum’s demeanor, Jinki came in after Taemin, moodily hovering over Kibum as he did the handover. He was doing that thing with his tongue in his cheek that Kibum really hated, posturing as a jealous boyfriend. He even made a show of holding the door open as they walked out the 7/11.

Kibum expected Jinki to say something once they were outside but Jinki only swung on the balls of his feet, looking at him expectantly.

 _Whatever,_ Kibum scowled walking off. Jinki was the one who wanted to see him so let him be the one to break the ice. Granted it was thick ice; eighteen months of cold shoulders and silent treatments.

Jinki followed behind Kibum, still not saying anything. It was really doing a number on Kibum, having Jinki close like this again. It almost felt like one of their fights where Jinki knew he was on the wrong and was just buying time till they got home to push Kibum up against the wall and forcefully press his apology onto his lips until Kibum accepted with moan.

Kibum looked over his shoulder at Jinki who was checking out the girl that passed him in a mini skirt. Kibum rolled his eyes; he didn’t know why he expected anything different. Jinki probably just wanted his leather jacket back and not the heartfelt reunion Kibum had been imagining.

*

Jinki seemed nervous waiting for Kibum to unlock the door to his apartment, crowding him at the threshold; still not saying anything. Kibum left Jinki to close the door behind him, like he'd done many times before, and follow him up the stairs to the living room. But this wasn’t like those times before and suddenly, Kibum was conscious of Jinki’s presence in his apartment, coloring intensely at the view he was giving his ex, remembering the times Jinki had grabbed his ass as he climbed up those stairs. Jinki didn't touch him although the smirk on his face probably meant he was remembering the same thing.

Kibum was not even on the landing when Jinki pushed him against the wall and started kissing him; taking his face between his hands and guiding the tilt of his head to slide his nose passed Kibum’s. They still fit and Kibum felt Jinki’s smile growing at this. He reached for the back of Kibum’s head, gently tugging back for deeper access. Kibum’s mouth opened slightly and their tongues touched. Jinki had always been a good kisser: concentrating on Kibum’s lower lip; biting, sucking, breathing deeply through his nose as he changed the tilt his head.

Kibum could see the escalation happening: Jinki’s hand in his pants, his own shirt on the floor, Jinki’s hair tickling his face, his own thighs quaking as he came with Jinki’s fingers laced tightly with his. It would have all be ridiculously romantic if not for the fact that Jinki broke his heart.

Kibum pushed Jinki away as soon as he felt the other’s hands sliding down his body. “Why are you here?” he asked wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Jinki looked bewildered, if a little touched out. His hard-on had not escaped Kibum either.

“Sex?” Kibum didn’t mind if it was just about sex – it had been a while and he could have used some release but he had to know.

Jinki’s eyes flashed with anger and his tone was biting when he said, “Is that the first thing you have to say to me?”

Kibum already felt tired by the fight that was coming. “Fuck you,” he snarled, walking into the living room.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Jinki raised his voice.

Kibum rolled his eyes.

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me?”

“For you? Yeah, it must have been really hard fucking the first person that threw themselves at you two days after we broke up.”

Jinki colored deeply – he’d obviously forgotten that his dick of a best friend had invited Kibum to that party – but he recovered quickly. “As if you haven’t fucked anyone since then.”

“I haven’t,” Kibum returned heatedly. He didn’t mean to admit it and cringed at the pregnant silence that followed but he wanted Jinki to know that he was better than him.

Jinki took a step towards Kibum, his expression both pleased and sad but Kibum stepped back. He didn’t want Jinki thinking that his celibacy meant something other than just taking time to be by himself.

Jinki didn’t take the rejection well “Well, what was I supposed to do? You ended things without explaining –“

“You knew I was having a hard time being your boyfriend, with your fucking trips overseas with your fucking rich friends.”

“I offered to pay for you,” he countered. “You were just too proud.”

Kibum took in a sharp breath, his expression both incredulous and livid. Even now Jinki didn’t get it; that his friends thought of Kibum as his charity project and Jinki never once confronted them about it. It didn’t help that the genesis of their relationship was a juvenile $20 bet among Jinki’s friends.

“I always felt dispensable to you,” Kibum mumbled, mostly to himself, remembering the nights he’d wait up to video chat with Jinki but Jinki couldn’t have been bothered; too busy having fun from the pictures Kibum later saw on instagram. “And when you didn’t come after me –“

Jinki eyes narrowed, “This fucking K-drama shit again?” he spat. “When are you going to learn that real life isn’t like one of your shows?”

Kibum’s lips curled at his words. “Oh, do tell me about real life, Mr. never had to miss a meal.” he hissed.

Jinki shrugged off the dig easily. “In real life you don’t leave if you want to stay. You left me,” his voice cracked towards the end. “You left me and just after I’d told everyone that I was in love with you.”

 _Typical Jinki_ , Kibum thought, telling everyone but the one who needed to hear it. Still, Kibum couldn’t be insensible to the confession and his heart skipped a beat at the thought that Jinki once loved him. And it made him a little sad wondering where they could have been if Jinki had told him then instead of now.

“Why are you here?” Kibum asked again, swallowing the thick emotion threatening to overwhelm him.

Jinki sighed, his shoulder slumping as though defeated. “I missed you,” he said simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And that’s the whole awful truth. I just missed you.” When Kibum didn’t say anything in return, he continued “Did you even miss me?”

Of course Kibum missed him; it was in the text Jinki had replied to three days ago. That’s how Kibum found himself panting into the pillow as Jinki pounded relentlessly into him from behind. When his fingers curled tightly around the sheets and he made that embarrassing squeak, he knew Jinki had him where he wanted. Leaning heavily into him, his lips on the shell of his ear, Jinki whispered, “Say my name.”

If his face wasn’t overwhelmed by the sensations throbbing in his body, Kibum would have sneered. As it was, he was coming apart, his slow building orgasm numbing his limbs. Jinki read the slack in Kibum’s posture as his cue to push even harder and faster. He took Kibum’s hair in his hand and tugged slightly.  The last time they did this, Kibum’s hair had been longer, easier to secure in a firm grip. Still, the stretch of his neck backwards added to the whirlwind shaking him.

“Say it,” Jinki hissed.

The gurgled sound Kibum made could have been his name, the orgasm rendering his speech nonsensical. Jinki was not in a position to insist, his own orgasm being squeezed out him.

Kibum didn’t know why he thought this time would be different; maybe it was the way Jinki snuggled close to him or that they fell asleep with their fingers interlaced – but when he woke up in the morning, Jinki was not there and his contact removed from Kibum’s phone.


End file.
